


New Home

by silvallyyy



Series: The Silver Chronicles [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Silvady | Silvally, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvallyyy/pseuds/silvallyyy
Summary: Silver, a Silvally's adopted Luxio children have evolved.Meaning, as per tradition, they must be adopted out.Silver has a breakdown.





	New Home

This was the day.

The dreaded, awful day Silver never wanted to deal with.

Admittedly, Silver had gotten extremely attached to the group of now Luxray, and they weren't excited to see their babies leave the nest. But it was a tradition, after all. No doubles of Pokemon unless otherwise specified.

Silver hated their trainer in that moment. For Arceus' sake, couldn't she make _one_ exception?

But no, she couldn't. Even though Silver knew it would happen, they still felt a pit in their stomach.

"Do you want to say goodbye?" Their trainer asked them right then. Silver looked up from where they were laying on the ground. 

"Yes, please."

Their trainer nodded, and gave them a remorseful stroke on the chin. After that, she brought the Luxrays to their "father." 

"Dad!" The smallest female mewed, curling around the, now only slightly, taller Pokemon. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Dad!" 

Silver buried their face into the Luxray's mane. 

"I'll miss you too."

After that, the two exchanged mournful goodbyes. 

This continued in a similar fashion until Silver expected to see Shin, the only male. 

Silver's mind flashed a dark thought: what if she had already traded him off? Their feathers roared to life as a brilliant turquoise and they bounded toward their trainer.

"You!" They barked, catching her attention immediately. 

"Where in the name of Giratina is Shin?!"

She reached a hand out, only to have Silver snap at it in a fit of anxiety. 

"Silver."

They looked her in the eyes, trying their best not to reveal how scared they were. 

"Shin is okay, calm down," she said, backing away from the shape huddled behind her. "He's right behind me."

Silver's blue eyes calmed back down into a calm grey, and they crashed into the taller Luxray. Silver couldn't form any words at the fact that _he was staying_. Their fin of a tail wagged violently, and from what little they could see aside from their son's mane, he seemed to do the same.

"Is he staying?" Silver asked, needing desperately to double check.

Their trainer nodded, taking her sunglasses off for once.

"Yes, Shin is staying."

Silver let out a happy howl. Though they were sad they wouldn't be able to see their other kids again, they were ecstatic to keep this one.

Silver raised a greenish claw to wave at the departing four. 

"Bye, dad!" They echoed, and then they were sent off. 

Silver wiped their slightly tearful eyes, smiling at their trainer. 

"Ready to go back to Panolia Ranch?" She asked, offering the two a ride on the newly arrived Charizard.

Shin nodded excitedly, eager to see something other than the violet and green landscape they were used to.

She clambered on, letting Silver rest on her back and Shin to hold on to the creature's hindquarters. 

With that, they were off.

 

 

They dropped on to the floor, the charizard slowly letting them off. After they all were safe on the dirt road, the beast took off again to who knows where. 

Shin excitedly bounded up to look over the fence, eyes catching on a large Luxray and a slightly shorter Lycanroc. But.... this one didn't look normal! Wasn't it supposed to be up on its hind legs? 

"Hey, sir?" Shin barked, catching both Silver and their trainer's attention. 

"Oh lord," she groaned, walking over to where he was. 

"Shin, we don't talk to stra-" she scolded, but then cut herself off when she looked over. 

"Lux! Lycan!" She hollered, catching their attention. Their eyes landed on Shin, and Lux excitedly bounded over. 

" _Watashi no akachan_!" She yowled in her native tounge, charging over to the tall Luxray.

Silver's ears twitched in slight annoyance, understanding the words clearly. How dare she call him her child? Who made her worthy? 

"Dad!" Shin yelled to Silver, causing them to reluctantly walk over. 

"Another one of me!" 

Lycan gave Silver a slightly competitive glare. "...Dad?" He asked, causing Silver's metal jaw to heat up.

"Um... yes, this is your.... biological family."

Shin tilted his head. "What's a biological?"

Silver was sure their jaw was at least 5° hotter at this point.

"It means they are the two that gave birth to you."

Shin's eyes widened, looking over to the two. 

He squealed in excitement. "Two dads!" 

Lycans face reddened, easily seen from his white fur. Silver probably looked the same underneath all those feathers. 

Lux laughed, looking over to her offspring. 

"It appears you have quite the family?" She asked, getting onto her hind legs and stretching over the fence slightly.

Shin nodded excitedly, still not understanding how embarassing it was for Silver and Lycan. 

Silver smiled despite it though. At least their "son," so to speak, was happy.


End file.
